Trying for a Child
by Marcus Clure
Summary: Story takes place 9 years after the events of the GX series. Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes are now married and are a very happy couple. And now they want to take the next step: Parenting and childcare. So they are gonna try for one of their own. Rated M for sexual content.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry I took so long. I have been very busy with my YouTube channel and my jobs. But now I have returned with another story. But before we get started, let me explain the concept of this one. This story is my YouTube video "Jaden & Alexis Love Story Season 2 Part 6" rewritten here on Fanfiction. However, this one-shot will INCLUDE the lemony content, since that can't be shown on YouTube. If you don't want to see lemon scenes, don't read. But if you do read, enjoy.**

* * *

Our story takes place in Domino City 9 years after the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX era. Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes have already gotten married and 5 months have passed since then. Spring has come into full blossom in Domino City, and Jaden and Alexis are enjoying it by taking a walk around the streets of Domino.

Alexis closed her eyes, took a deep breath of the Domino City spring air and slowly breathed out. "I love the smell of fresh air in the morning." She then looked at Jaden. "It's so nice to take a morning stroll every now and then."

Jaden nodded his head in agreement. "You said it." He replied. "And seeing the city come to life with morning duels is pretty sweet too." He looked around the streets of the city seeing all the young people out and about with their duel disks. They all looked like they were having a good time dueling each other. Alexis was looking around too. She also enjoyed seeing the morning duels in Domino City. But who can blame them? Dueling was all the rage across the globe, and it's all thanks to Maximillion Pegasus, and later, Seto Kaiba.

Then Jaden suddenly yawned. It was early in the morning, but apparently didn't get too much sleep last night. "Boy, do I feel drowsy. I could really go for a cup of coffee right now." In fact, Jaden was so drowsy he almost fell over. Luckily Alexis was right next to him, so she was able to catch him. "Thanks Lex." Jaden said.

"No problem." Alexis chuckled. "Come on, Jay. Let's go to the Domino Coffee shop. We'll get some hot coffee over there."

"Works for me." Jaden replied as he stretched himself out to wake himself up. And with that, the two headed for the Domino Coffee shop.

* * *

The inside of Domino Coffee was warm and welcoming. All the workers were friendly, the place looked so nice, and they had everything. Coffee, Latte's, hot chocolate, you name it. Jaden and Alexis really did enjoy coming here during their stay in Domino City while they were dating, and they remember those days like they were yesterday. Jaden was just about to step up and place an order when…

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Alexis told him. "Don't order without me, ok?"

"Don't worry." Jaden reassured her. "I can wait."

"Good." Alexis replied. And then she walked off to find the restrooms.

"I hope." Jaden yawned.

"What's up, Jay?" a voice called out to Jaden, which quickly woke him up. He turned to where it came from and saw his old pal Jesse Anderson. Jesse was a cool looking guy. He was a great duelist with his Crystal Beasts. In fact, he had a great bond with them in our out of dueling. Jaden could easily tell that because Jesse can speak to duel monster spirits just like he can.

"Hey Jesse." Jaden greeted. "Long time no see."

"No kiddin'," Jesse replied. "I was hopin' I'd see ya t'day."

"What's up?" Jaden asked.

"Well I heard you're finally a married man." Jesse replied. "So I wanted to congratulate ya.

"Uhhh, Jesse," Jaden said awkwardly, "Alexis and I married a few months ago, and you're bringing it up NOW?"

"I know, I'm late." Jesse laughed. "Sorry. I just haven't seen ya for a while, that's all." Jaden laughed along and forgave him. "So," Jesse added. "you got any plans for the honeymoon?" Jaden's eyes went wide after that. He didn't think about the honeymoon. What could he and Alexis do and where would they go?

"Now that you mentioned it," Jaden stammered, "I haven't thought about that yet."

"Hmmmmm…" Jesse thought for a moment. "I think I can help with that. Maybe THIS will help ya think of something." And with that, he handed Jaden a card. Jaden took the card and gasped when he looked at it. It was Jesse's ultimate crystal. The all-powerful ultra-rare legendary Rainbow Dragon card.

"Jesse, are you sure about this?" Jaden asked.

"Positive." Jesse replied. "I want what's best for you and Alexis. Just like everyone else." And that Jaden understood.

"Ok. Thanks." Jaden replied. "I'll be sure to give it back when I'm done."

"Alright." Jesse nodded. "Later." And with that, he stepped out of the shop. As he did, Jaden looked at the Rainbow Dragon card and thought about an idea for his and Alexis's honeymoon. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice that Alexis had returned from the bathroom.

"Was that Jesse you were talking to?" Alexis asked, snapping Jaden out of his thoughts. "What did he want?"

"Oh, he wanted to congratulate us on our marriage." Jaden replied. _And that's not the ONLY thing he did._ He thought to himself.

"How nice." Alexis said. "Anyway, let's go order our coffee and be on our way."

"Ok. I'll pay for it." Jaden replied. And the two then stepped up to the counter and ordered two medium cups of coffee. Jaden added a muffin for himself on the order. Alexis rolled her eyes at this, but Jaden reminded her that he was buying. Alexis nodded at that and added a scone to the order.

After they got their coffee, they sat at a table where they drank their coffee and talked amongst themselves for a while. Several minutes later, they finished.

"ALRIGHT!" Jaden declared as he and Alexis walked out of the shop. "Now I feel refreshed and totally awake!" As Jaden stretched himself out for an extra jolt, something came to Alexis's mind.

"Umm, Jaden…" She started.

"What's up, Lex?" Jaden asked. Alexis was a bit hesitant in saying it. Jaden could tell because he could see that she was blushing a bit.

"Would this be considered our honeymoon?" Alexis finally asked. Jaden was surprised. Jesse had just asked Jaden about his and Alexis's honeymoon, and Alexis brought up the subject NOW?! It was as if she was reading Jesse's mind. But how would she know? She wasn't there when Jaden was talking with Jesse. And she's not psychic either, that's for sure. A lot was running through Jaden's mind, but he finally spoke.

"Uhh, I guess it's part of it." Jaden started. "But aren't honeymoons usually spent at exotic places like Paris?" Alexis had to admit, Jaden did have a point there.

"But Jaden, I want to have our honeymoon here in Domino." She replied. "If you're okay with it, that is." At that moment, a large smile came across Jaden's face.

"Of course, Lex." Jaden replied. "But I should inform you that this won't be any NORMAL honeymoon." Alexis's eyes went wide and her cheeks went red after hearing this.

"Really? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'll show ya!" Jaden replied as he activated his duel disk and drew three cards from his deck. Alexis was a little shocked and confused by this. "HERE I GO!" Jaden declared. "I'll play…. **POLYMERIZATION!** "

Alexis then noticed one of the cards in Jaden's hand and gasped. "Is that…." She started. But Jaden didn't pause.

"With this, I fuse Neos with Rainbow Dragon!" Jaden declared as two monsters appeared above him and Alexis. One was Jaden's ace card Elemental HERO Neos and the other was the very card Jesse lent him: Rainbow Dragon. The two monsters then started to merge together in a massive spiral, then a bright light flashed.

"Appear, RAINBOW NEOS!" Jaden shouted. At that moment, the light faded. And there, in the place of the two monsters, was a new creature. It was practically Neos, but it's body was white with gold rings. And it had Rainbow Dragon's wings. Alexis had never seen anything like it. Yubel of course had. Jaden used that card against her in their duel.

Jaden then hopped onto Rainbow Neos's back. "Come on, Lex." He called out to Alexis. "HOP ON!" Alexis could not believe her eyes or ears. She was being offered a ride on the back of a duel monster.

"Ok." She replied as she took Jaden's hand and climbed onto Rainbow Neos's back with him.

"Hang on!" Jaden told her as Rainbow Neos took off and soared into the sky.

"WAAAAAHOOOOOO!" Jaden yelled as Rainbow Neos flew across the sky over Domino City. Alexis was amazed! She flew before, but never been on a flight like THIS. You could see all of Domino City from up there. And the breeze felt amazing.

"WOW! This is amazing!" Alexis shouted happily. "I can see all of Kaiba Land from up here!" She pointed to the amusement park down below.

"Yeah, and you can see the ocean blue off the coast of Domino Pier as well." Jaden added, pointing to the pier off the coast line.

"Jaden, this the best honeymoon EVER!" Alexis cried happily as she hugged Jaden to keep herself from falling.

"What was that?" Jaden asked. "I can't hear you over this loud wind!" He did have a point there. The breeze they were feeling as Rainbow Neos soared through the sky was pretty loud.

* * *

40 minutes later, Jaden and Alexis returned to their home in Domino, winded by all the fun they had on that honeymoon.

"Boy!" Alexis panted as she and Jaden made it to their bedroom. "That was a blast!"

"I'll say." Jaden agreed. "Jesse told me he was glad that we had a good time when I thanked him."

"Jaden," Alexis then started. "can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jaden replied. "What is it?"

"What do you say we uh," Alexis started. Her face then turned a bright shade of pink. "try for a baby?"

"HUH?!" Jaden replied in shock. He was taken aback by her request. She was asking him to have sex with her and try to make a child. To him it felt kinda awkward.

"Uhh, it's kinda weird to be bringing that up all of a sudden." He stammered. But quickly understood that it was probably the time anyway. "But hey, now's probably the best time anyway. We've been married for 5 months now, so I think I'm….ready."

Umm….how can I put this?" Alexis stammered, pondering how to ask him to do it with her. Her face then went to a deep shade of red. "H-Hurry up and get undressed." She then started to take her own clothes off.

"Uhhh," Jaden stammered, still feeling awkward. "Are you sure about this….?" By the time he finished asking that, Alexis was already in just her bra and panties, which were pure white. Jaden had to admit, Alexis's body was SMOKING HOT!

"Please?" She begged. "I've been wanting to do this with you for a while now!"

"Uhhh, I don't know Lex." Jaden stammered. But then he mentally kicked himself for what he said. _GAH! What is WRONG with me?!_ He thought. _Alexis said she wanted a baby and we WILL have one! I DID promise her, after all."_

"Alright!" Jaden shouted as he cupped Alexis's face with his hands. "You ready?!"

"YES!" Alexis answered happily. "LET'S DO IT!" At that instant, Jaden went in to kiss her, but quickly remembered something and stopped himself.

"Yubel, kill the lights!" He told the duel monster spirit he was fused with.

"With pleasure!" Yubel replied as she created a chaos ball and aimed it at the switch. Jaden however caught onto this and let out a horrified gasp.

"WHOA HEY, NOT LITERALLY!" He yelled. "I don't want to have to call an electrician to fix that!" Seeing Jaden's point, Alexis glared at Yubel. She too didn't want to deal with an electrician bill. Especially with what she and Jaden were about to try and make.

"I know I know." Yubel replied as she shrank her chaos ball to nothing and just flipped the switch. _Sheesh. Can't take a joke?_ She thought as she left the room.

At that moment Jaden took the reins. He pulled Alexis into a long, passionate kiss. Alexis responded back by returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Then her tongue started touching his lips, begging for entry. Jaden allowed it and the kiss blossomed into a make-out session. Jaden kissed her as he placed her on the bed. As Alexis laid down on the bed she pulled Jaden down with her to not break the kiss. They kept at it as Jaden took off his red jacket, but they soon broke the kiss so Jaden was able to take off his black shirt. Alexis was speechless when she saw his upper body. She knew he was in good shape, but she didn't expect him to look THIS good. Especially the broad shoulders.

"Oh my god, Jaden!" She exclaimed. "You eat nonstop, yet you STILL look this good?! How is that even possible?!"

"Oh come on, Lex." Jaden frowned. "You know about my athletic abilities. Remember back in gym class?"

"Oh right." Alexis blushed. "Sorry." Jaden then kissed her again, telling her that he forgives her. He then wraps his arms around her back and starts to unclip her bra. When he undid it, Alexis then tosses the garment aside so her husband could admire her breasts.

"Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed. "Those are huge!"

"Go on, honey." Alexis begged. "Suck on them." Jaden then willingly placed his mouth on her left nipple and sucked on it. Alexis held his head in place as he sucked.

"Ungh," She moaned in pleasure. Jaden continued to suck. Then Alexis suddenly lactated. Jaden drank all the milk from her breast. He then made his way to the other one and sucked on that one too. As he did, Alexis unbuttoned his pants, which Jaden helped her pull down until he was in nothing but his boxers. But she then took those off too, revealing Jaden's 8-ince cock to her. She was impressed by the size.

"Ok Jay, it's my turn!" She declared. Jaden understood this, stopped sucking and got up on his knees. Alexis then sat up and placed his cock in her mouth.

"Ngh." Jaden moaned as Alexis sucked on his member. But as she sucked, the tension surging through Jaden's body was getting stronger. He soon couldn't hold it any longer, but Alexis stopped and released his penis from her mouth.

"Not yet." Alexis giggled. "We'll let that come out later. Now it's my turn to get wet." She laid back down, pulled her panties off and tossed them aside. Now Jaden was staring at her entirely naked body. This was a lot better than he imagined.

"Go on. Lick me." Alexis told him, pointing to her womanhood. Jaden did as he was told and placed his tongue on her vaginal lips.

"OOOoh, that's so good, Jay!" Alexis groaned happily as Jaden licked her. But soon he went too far as his tongue went into her pussy. Alexis groaned even harder after that. But Jaden immediately pulled his tongue out the minute he heard that groan.

"Sorry Lex." Jaden told her.

"Don't be. You just took me by surprise, that's all." Alexis replied. "But now I think I'm wet enough. Put that cock of yours in my vagina and LET'S MAKE THAT BABY!"

"ALRIGHT!" Jaden yelled as he inserted his member into her. Alexis arched her back and groaned in pain as he made his way in.

"Let me guess," Jaden started. "Your first time?"

"That's right." Alexis replied, though still in pain. "Congrats on breaking my hymen." Jaden knew breaking that was painful for her, so he just went with long slow thrusts in and out of her. As he thrusted, he held Alexis close to him as she moaned in pain.

"Ah, ah, ahhh," Alexis screamed as Jaden's thrusts started to pick up speed. Soon, he was going super fast. Alexis felt the pain surging through her, but she enjoyed it. She couldn't get enough of the pleasure her husband was giving her.

"I'm gonna cum, Lex!" Jaden then yelled.

"Let it out, Jay!" Alexis replied. "My egg needs a seed!" She then wrapped her arms around Jaden's body to brace herself. Jaden kept thrusting until…

"ALEXIIIIIIIS!" He yelled as he came into her.

"JADEEEEEEEN!" Alexis yelled back as she had her first orgasm. Jaden, now weak from all that pleasure, pulled himself out of her and collapsed onto her. Both of them were now breathing heavily.

"Oh man," Jaden huffed. "That was a blast."

"You said it." Alexis panted. "Now all that's left is to wait a while and see if an egg is fertilized."

"Yep." Jaden panted. But now he and Alexis were so tired that their eyes started to droop.

"I love you, Lex." Jaden told her.

"I love you too, Jay." Alexis replied. And they both fell asleep. Outside the bedroom was Yubel, who felt a load of embarrassment from Jaden and Alexis's quality time. Yep, she overheard everything.

"WHY did I wait OUTSIDE the bedroom door?!" She asked herself, her face a dark shade of red.

* * *

 _The next morning…._

"JADEN!" Alexis yelled. "Call Jasmine and Mindy! QUICK!"

"I'm on it!" Jaden replied, dialing Jasmine's cell phone number. Something was wrong with his wife, he could tell. He needed help to find out what was wrong, and who would he call other than Alexis's best friends Jasmine and Mindy.

"JASMINE!" Jaden exclaimed as Jasmine answered her phone. "I need you and Mindy to come over here ASAP!"

"JADEN?!" Jasmine replied. "What's wrong?! Is it some kind of emergency?!"

"JUST GET OVER HERE!" Jaden replied, and hung up. Jasmine was confused, but also worried. She was keeping an eye on Chazz Princeton and Mindy while they were on a date, and now Jaden suddenly calls her and urgently asks her and Mindy to come over to his house. Something must be wrong. But what?

"Ok, don't know what that was about." She said.

"I guess we'll have to go over there and see what's up." Mindy said, as she heard Jaden through Jasmine's phone.

"Agreed." Jasmine replied. She then turned to Chazz. "Chazz, you should probably come too."

"Yeah!" Mindy agreed. She obviously liked that idea. "Great idea!"

"Heh. Works for me." Chazz replied as Jasmine and Mindy started heading for Jaden and Alexis's house. _I have a hunch on what's going on between Lexi and Slacker anyway._ He thought to himself. Just then, his duel monster spirit Ojama Yellow appeared beside him. Ojama Yellow was a little yellow human-like creature with eye-stalks, a big mouth, and he wore only a floral red bikini brief. He cared deeply about his boss, Chazz, despite how much it annoyed him.

"What ya thinking there, Boss?" Ojama Yellow asked him, much to Chazz's annoyance. "Does it have to do with your pal Jaden?"

"WILL YOU BUZZ OFF?!" Chazz yelled angrily. "You've been bothering me for 12 years! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO STOP?!"

"Oh you're NEVER getting rid of me, Boss." Ojama Yellow replied.

"Ugh." Chazz groaned. _You're worse than Slacker! You know that?!_ He thought.

"Chazzie, come on!" Mindy called, noticing that Chazz was falling behind.

"Coming." Chazz called back as he started to follow the girls.

"Wait for me, Boss!" Ojama Yellow called as he floated behind Chazz.

"I SAID BUZZ OFF!" Chazz yelled at the little spirit.

* * *

15 minutes later, Jasmine, Chazz and Mindy arrived at Jaden and Alexis's house. Jasmine knocked on the door, and within seconds Jaden answered.

"We're here!" Mindy declared as Jaden let the three of them in.

"So what's the…ALEXIS!" Jasmine exclaimed, looking into the bathroom. The door was open, so you could see the inside of it. In there was Alexis at the sink.

"ULLEEECH!" She puked. She obviously did NOT look good at all. Jasmine could tell, and as a result, she was worried about her friend. Mindy took notice and she was shocked too.

"Oh my gosh, Alexis!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…." Alexis replied, still vomiting. "Just a little under the weather, that's all.."

"Hold on. Come with us." Jasmine replied, walking over to Alexis. "Mindy and I will have a look at you in the other room."

"Ok." Alexis answered weakly as Jasmine and Mindy took her into another room. As soon as the door closed, Chazz turned to Jaden.

"Well done, Slifer Slacker!" He congratulated him. This confused Jaden. He knew about the rivalry Chazz had with him, but why did he congratulate him? He usually never does that.

"Huh?" He replied. "What are you talking about, Chazz?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Chazz retorted. "There's only ONE way Alexis would get sick like that. Obviously, YOU made her prego!"

"HUH?! WHAT?!" Jaden replied in shock and confusion.

"Admit it, Jaden." Chazz told him. "You and Lexi made the love, didn't you?"

"Uhhhh…" Jaden stammered. 10 minutes later, Jasmine and Mindy brought Alexis out of the other room.

"Of course!" Mindy exclaimed as she opened the door.

"So how is she?" Jaden asked them.

"Relax, Jaden." Jasmine replied. "She's perfectly normal."

"Turns out she's pregnant." Mindy added.

 _Thought so._ Chazz thought to himself. "Congratulations Lexi, Slacker." He told them.

"From the looks of things, it's Jaden and Alexis's baby!" Mindy exclaimed. "EEEEE!" She squealed. "This is so exciting! Even for the two of you!"

Alexis chuckled in embarrassment. "You said it." She replied.

 _Uhhhh…_ Jaden stammered in his mind. _You ARE going to tell them. Right Lex?_ Alexis looked at Jaden and immediately figured out what he was thinking. She HAD to tell them exactly what happened. Her face turned red and she hesitated a bit.

But finally she brought it out. "We had sex." She told everyone. Jasmine and Mindy got a little shock of embarrassment down their spines after hearing that.

 _I knew it._ Chazz thought to himself. Ojama Yellow however was listening in, and became confused. He was a duel monster spirit, so he didn't know much about the reproduction process humans take.

"Sex?" He asked. "What's THAT, Boss?" Chazz's face immediately went red. Why was he asking that NOW?! And more importantly, what business of HIS was it?

"That's nothing YOU need to know!" He told him in an irritated tone.

"Uhhh…..ok then." Jasmine spoke up. "Thanks for letting us help. If you need anything else, just give us a call."

"See ya." Mindy said as she, Jasmine and Chazz walked out the door.

"Later." Chazz said as he closed the door behind him.

"Bye guys." Jaden and Alexis replied as they left. Soon the embarrassment went away and was replaced by excitement. They were going to be parents. There was a lot to prepare for now, but they could hardly wait for their child to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that concludes my first M rated story. Hope you enjoyed it. But before I wrap this up, I got some things to take care of.**

 **DragonbladeB5, when I said I'd answer your questions in a straight message, I meant I was gonna send you the answers through the fanfiction messenger. But that didn't work out well, so I'm just gonna answer them here.**

 **Answer to question 1: I think Nate's mother Lily would blush and say thank you if someone complimented her voice like that.**

 **Answer to question 2: I would say she would run off scared too. She hasn't seen yo-kai before either.**

 **Answer to question 3: Yeah I know what you mean. But sometimes people can get the wrong idea when asked that question. I've seen that happen before.**

 **Answer to question 4: That's a nice original yo-kai. That might've been nice to see in the Yo-Kai Watch series. The way you described it would make it for the original series and not the sequel series Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside.**

 **Answer to question 5: I would have to say Komasan. It was a choice between him and Jibanyan, since I've seen so many Nate and Katie pics that included Yo-kai in them.**

 **Answer to question 6: Whoa! That one can cause problems big time. Especially in public. Worse than Dazzabel inspiriting someone to walk around naked. I seen that happen in the Yo-Kai Watch manga.**

 **Answer to question 7: Oh that would be a load of embarrassment for Nate. I don't think he could handle that. Especially at his age.**

 **Answer to question 8: Oh she would freak out immediately and rush to gather her clothes and put them back on. But not in front of anyone, of course.**

 **Answer to question 9: Hmmm, I kinda like Lillie. She's sometimes shy, but also very brave at times of need. I especially took notice of that when playing the Pokémon Sun and Moon games.**

 **Answer to question 10: She then freaks out. And when she notices Nate has it, she gets mad at him immediately. And since she can't see yo-kai, she wouldn't believe his claims of innocence.**

 **Answer to question11: I don't know. I guess it might've been a perverted answer. That's just my assumption of how she'd take it.**

 **Answer to question 12: Hmmmm, I guess we'll find out when it get's dubbed. At least I hope that'll happen. And I sure hope they don't cancel the series here in the U.S.. The mobile game Yo-Kai Watch Wibble Wobble is shutting down at the end of this month. I sure hope that's not a sign of cancellation.**

 **Answer to question 13: Remember how that episode ended? I wonder if that's the case.**

 **Answer to question 14: Hmmmm, I'll give it some thought.**

 **Answer to question 15: You make a good point there. Oh boy. I think Nate's mother would be a bit embarrassed. You'd just have to hope that her husband Aaron isn't around. If he heard that, there would be trouble. And how convenient to have a brother named after an anime character.**

 **Answer to question 16: Well not much is said about Iggy Arlo and the academy he attends, but it's obviously brutal. I can see it in Iggy's dueling style.**

 **Answer to question 17: All I know is that he's a brutal duelist. I think he was put in the anime as the one to spark Yuya's berserk mode, which eventually led to Zarc's resurrection.**

 **Answer to question 18: I think the dress code at that academy would have to be any form of battle clothing. Like karate clothes or something.**

 **Answer to question 19: I think they got carded by Yuri later on. But were soon revived by the end of the series.**

 **Answer to question 20: Yeah, he's the owner of that academy. He's the one that taught his students that brutal dueling style.**

 **Answer to question 21: I could imagine it, only if there's more dueling than fighting. I remember how the audience was shocked seeing Iggy brutally beat Kit in their match.**

 **Answer to question 22: Yeah, I remember that one. The xyz topic was brought up by Zuzu in that one after her confrontation with Yuto.**

 **Answer to question 23: Obviously, they see that Iggy did not learn anything from his mistakes when facing Ravenwood in the last tournament. That's probably why he got blamed.**

 **Answer to question 24: Yeah, I get that. That academy's thick-headedness was why they blamed him anyway.**

 **Answer to question 25: Interesting. I might consider that. Though I'll be doing a rewrite for one of my Yuya and Zuzu videos before that happens.**

 **Answer to question 26: Aura did not qualify. She forfeited her match since she never showed up for it.**

 **Answer to question 27: I think they were carded later on, but I can't exactly remember. I might have to look back.**

 **Answer to question 28: I think he would get mad and sue LeoCorp for lying. But if he learns that it's the truth, he would demand that his students should go fight Obelisk Force.**

 **Answer 29: I guess it depends on how you look at him. He's trying to get the four girls in his possession to revive Ray. But in the process, he's opening the path to Zarc's resurrection. Taking and hurting Zuzu was what unleashed Yuya's anger, after all.**

 **Answer 30: Yeah, it's a major paradox. But it was soon fixed in the end with some real dueltaining. I know because I saw the final episode of the series.**

 **Well that takes care of that. And this story is over. To really understand the concept of this story, check out my Jaden and Alexis Love Story on YouTube.**

 **My next story will be an M rated Yo-Kai Watch one-shot featuring Nate and Katie in their teens. See ya then!**

 **Oh, and DragonbladeB5, I like hearing your questions, but can you please tone down on them next time? Readers weren't too happy when they found a whole bunch of them took up most of a chapter from my first story.**


End file.
